Big Brother
by Evil Incorporated
Summary: this is big brother harry potter style with some characters from other things and even some made up ones. tones of humour and a lot of laughs ensure


**Big Brother**

_Author note from Jay: Hey everyone this story is written by four different people who each have at least two characters in which the write._

Amber- Starfire and Raven from teen titans

Jay – Big Brother, Voldemort

Zee – Zeta, Ginny

Flaire – Flaire, Angel, Spike, Buffy

** Prologue **

Jay was watching a muggle television program called Big Brother one day during the Summer Holidays. Her father had forbidden her from watching TV because it was a disgusting muggle invention. He had also forbidden her from liking muggles, muggle-borne and half-bloods as well but this didn't stop her from making friends with them. In fact Jay took great pleasure in doing the opposite of everything her father said, which is why she was currently watching Big Brother.

As the program came to an end, the beginnings of a plan formed in her mind.

'This is going to be great' she thought

Jay jumped up from the floor and scampered out of the room. She had plans to make, letters to write and send and arrangements had to be made.

** End Prologue **

** Chapter One **

_To _

_CONGRATULATIONS!_

_This is your chance to be on television! _

_You have been selected to participate in what's going to be the biggest event of the year._

_After careful consideration we have decided you would be a perfect addition to our cast. You and seven others are to join us at a secret location that only the "Big Guy" knows about in two days so be ready because there will be no warning of when you will be transported to the set._

_If you are interested there is no need to reply to this letter. If you are not interested please tell the owl to stay as soon as you open this letter so you can respond._

_Big Brother_

_P.S You will be participating in a new and improved Big Brother Show. I thought of should inform you of this fact if you hadn't already guessed._

_** GINNY"S POV **_

Ginny looked out of her bedroom window bored. It was mid afternoon and she had been sitting there for ages listening to her brother's row over some unnecessary things that mostly had to do with anything they could possibly think about. Hermione had come to visit them in the Burrow. The boys afterwards had gone out to play Qudditch without her even though she was a pretty good Seeker.

Ginny watched as a dot appeared in the distance. As it grew closer and closer to her, she began to realise that that dot was an owl. She quickly realised it couldn't possibly be Hedwig or Hermes or even Pidgewideon, so who did the owl belong too? The owl then flew into her window and landed on her bed with a sort've like, thud.

Ginny quickly grabbed the letter roughly off of the owl not caring if she hurt it or not. She was just curious to see what the letter on its leg said. And sure enough it was addressed to her:

To Ginny Weasley

CONGRATULATIONS! 

This is your chance to be on television!  
You have been selected to participate in what's going to be the biggest event of the year.

After careful consideration we have decided you would be a perfect addition to our cast. You and seven others are to join us at a secret location that only the "Big Guy" knows about in two days so be ready because there will be no warning of when you will be transported to the set.

If you are interested there is no need to reply to this letter. If you are not interested please tell the owl to stay as soon as you open this letter so you can respond.

Big Brother

P.S: You will be participating in a new and improved Big Brother Show. I thought of should inform you of this fact if you hadn't already guessed.

Ginny sat on her bed confused. First of all, what the hell was a TV? and who was BIG BROTHER? and WHY was a TV programme contacting a witch of all people? now as the curiosity got the better of her, she went to ask Hermione what the hell a TV was.

"Hermione what's a TV?" Ginny asked walking into the living room where Hermione was sat cuddled up in a seat with one of her numerous books. 

"Its something that you can see actual replays of events, like your photos. Sometimes there are actors and actresses who act in a sort of like play thing on television, they can be watched and there are quite a few followers of some television programmes. Why?" Hermione said in a sort of rushed, irritated tone of voice.

"Cuz I've just been invited to join this thing called Big Brother. It's supposed to be in a secret location with seven other people involved," Ginny explained reading over her letter again.

"BIG BROTHER? That's like one of the coolest TV shows around!" Hermione exclaimed, "You should be on it!"

"Okay!" Ginny said agreeing happily.

So Ginny was now involved with Big Brother.

** ZETA'S POV **

ZETA 

Zeta Halliwell was relaxing in her Jacuzzi out on the deck. It was a lovely sunny afternoon in the Wizarding world and everything was going just fine. So far she had several minions accounted for with their loyalty to her secure, and taking over the world was going to be easy as pie. All she needed now was for her grounding to end, and possibly to get out of the house and actually work on this idea of getting an evil liar so getting the job done would become easier. 

So far a lot of her meetings had been interrupted by her big brother Zayden who had decided it was a girly club or something. Now he decided to come in whenever he felt like it and flirt with some of the demons.

As she soaked in the tub, she saw a dot in the distance totally ruining the perfect sunshine. As it came closer she recognised it as an owl. The owl was carrying a letter. Sighing, Zeta got out of the tub and got the letter off of the owls' leg.

To ZETA HALLIWELL

CONGRATULATIONS! 

This is your chance to be on television!  
You have been selected to participate in what's going to be the biggest event of the year.

After careful consideration we have decided you would be a perfect addition to our cast. You and seven others are to join us at a secret location that only the "Big Guy" knows about in two days so be ready because there will be no warning of when you will be transported to the set.

If you are interested there is no need to reply to this letter. If you are not interested please tell the owl to stay as soon as you open this letter so you can respond.

Big Brother

P.S: You will be participating in a new and improved Big Brother Show. I thought of should inform you of this fact if you hadn't already guessed.

Zeta frowned. Another hoax letter. This would be the third one within the week. She hated hoaxes. Angrily she threw out the letter and stalked off to her bedroom.

** SPIKE'S POV **

Spike (season 6) 

I woke to find myself as I often was sleeping in my Crypt in my chair in front of the telly watching the cable show that showed nothing but good old British comedy shows…It was all I watched since while I was at Slayer's house I ended up watching stupid American sitcoms that usually didn't have a plot or the plot was so screwed up it didn't make any sense what so ever.

I got up and yawned picking up the many empty beer bottles dotted around the place on the way to the fridge and to pick up a full packet of cigarettes I'd left near the sarcophagus I used as my bed.

That was when I noticed it…a bloody owl sat on top of my fridge hooting irritably giving me an even bigger headache than the one I already had from my damned hangover.

"Shoo get lost!" I yelled throwing five-beer bottles at the thing so it took flight but instead of it leaving it flew landed on my head and offered me the letter in its beak.

"Fine, Fine I've got the damned thing now bugger off before I call one of my mates who's kinda partial to the occasional owl." I said taking the letter and throwing another bottle at the damned thing as it flew out the entrance to the sewers.

Poor thing must have had a death wish to go down there during peak toilet using hours.

I sighed wearily, my hangover catching up with me as I picked up a full bottle of vodka and a bag of pigs blood from the fridge and put the packet of cigarettes in my duster's pocket with the lighter before moving back to my chair where Red Dwarf was on.

I grinned as the talking head appeared on that screen, gawd he's a good character, wish I had someone around like him to put that stupid watcher out of business and then maybe Buffy would get to spend more time with me.

I mixed the pigs blood and vodka in the bottle making a good drink, I was downing some from the bottle when I opened the letter the owl had given me, nearly making me spit out my favourite drink.

"You have to be bloody kidding me." I muttered throwing the letter to one side as I turned my attention back to the TV.

"Why does some prissy kid want me to be on some stupid reality show that went out of style five seasons ago anyway?" I muttered to myself downing another mouthful of my bloody vodka when the head appeared on the screen making some comment that made the bloody liquid squirt out of my nose with laughter.

** BUFFY'S POV **

Buffy (season 6) 

I woke to the sound of Dawn yelling for me to get a plumber because the shower was too cold again…. brilliant just what I need another job to do today on top of the other six hundred I need to do already.

I reluctantly rolled out of bed, it had been a long night of patrolling last night and bumping into spike had only made it worse, what with him saying he felt rejected and that he was tired of me patrolling alone.

Well he should feel rejected, what does he expect from me after he told me that he loves me? A hug? A night of hot passion with a guy I despise like I despise my own father? He has to be kidding, just because I gave in so easily to his grandsire doesn't mean I'll do the same thing to him!

I got dressed after a shower and went downstairs to see Willow and Tara making breakfast, though there wasn't any sign of Dawn who was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry up.

Soon I heard a scream and saw my sister running into the kitchen with an owl pecking at her head.

"Buffy make it stop! Make it stop!" squealed Dawn running to hide behind me.

The owl perched its self on my shoulder and shoved its beak in my face revealing a letter.

"Ok you've done your job now leave my sister alone and bugger off." I said sternly, silently cursing myself for sounding like spike.

The owl immediately flew out the nearest window and I walked to the kitchen table leaving Dawn to continue brushing her damp hair.

"Buffy what was that owl doing here?" asked Tara as she and Willow sat at the kitchen table eating from their bowls of muesli.

"I don't know to be honest…It gave me this letter, though I don't know why who ever it was didn't just send via snail mail." I shrugged as I sat down watching as Dawn ransacked the fridge for something quick to eat for breakfast.

I opened the letter and read it, shaking my head.

Whoever it was sounded a little screwed up in the head from the letter, besides how could they expect me to do some stupid reality show when I had lots of important stuff I need to do, like working and trying to prevent the next apocalypse while avoiding a certain annoying blonde vampire.

"What was it Buffy?" asked Willow.

"Just some crack pot wanting me to be on a reality show…but there isn't anyway I'm going, not with all the crap I have to do at the moment." I said rolling my eyes as I screwed up the letter and threw to one side.

I looked at the clock and sighed.

"Come on Dawnie, I'd better get you to school on the way to work. See ya Tara, Will." I said as I pulled on a jacket as Dawn came down stairs.

I ushered my younger sister out the back door toward the car.

** ANGEL'S POV **

_Angel (season 4)_

I woke to the sound of Cordelia complaining loudly about being pregnant and could practically hear Connor running up the stairs to satisfy her every whim…showing that my son was not only a push over but that he loved Cordelia enough to deal with all her stupid demands.

Demands that I had long since given up trying to deal with.

It was Connor's choice if he wanted to be Cordelia's errand boy though it was obvious that he wouldn't be getting back into bed with her anytime soon.

I groaned irritably at the mere acknowledgement that Cordelia and my son were having a child. I'd always thought that Cordelia and me had had something special, the sort of special Buffy and me had had.

But I knew now there was no way Cordelia would take me back or that Connor would ever let me near his beloved Cordelia with a ten foot pole.

Connor had been very jumpy around me since I'd turned into Angelus a few weeks ago and he didn't like being in a room alone with me. Kind of like Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Lorne but then again I could understand the way they were thinking.

It was traumatizing seeing me as my soulless counterpart, Cordelia had seen it happen more times than anyone and still each time it happened it managed to surprise her in a different way than before.

I reluctantly pushed myself out the chair that I'd slept in, letting the book that had been in my lap fall to the ground with a thud, as I bent down to retrieve the book, my back aching I heard the sound of an owl hooting.

I frowned to myself, thinking I'd probably not had enough sleep and was imagining things when I looked up and saw a tawny owl sat on my desk with a letter in its beak.

"Brilliant, not only haven't I had enough sleep but I'm going to have to call animal control to get rid of this thing." I grumbled to myself putting the book I'd been reading the night before on the couch and walking to my desk.

The owl surprised me by taking flight and landing on my shoulder, offering me the letter from its beak.

I frowned as I took the letter from it and watched as the owl flew away out the window, staying in the shadows and reminding me that in a way the bird and I were the same.

We both thrived in the darkness and our weakness was the light.

I walked out my office looking the letter over for a return address as I walked into the lobby and saw Gunn and Fred sitting down chatting about anything but what they supposed to be researching.

I didn't bother getting their attention as I walked toward the kitchen the demon hunter and the Texan immediately going silent at the sight of me.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Wesley sat at the kitchen table looking through one of the many watcher journals that were housed in the many bookcases in his office, a coffee sat beside him.

Wesley had been awfully quiet ever since Faith had gone to where ever it was escaped fugitives ran to. I could think of only two reasons why that could be.

_One_: the ex-watcher had been in love with the rogue slayer, which was a possibility

Or 

_Two:_ he felt guilty for letting a psychopath out of prison earlier than she was supposed to be released

I didn't let him know I was there but merely sat at the table and opened the letter the owl had given me.

I couldn't help a small grin crossing my lips as I read it.

This had to be some kind of joke. There was no way I was going on some stupid reality show. I didn't even own a TV to begin with and it was completely pointless.

Maybe I would consider it if I was in desperate need to be tortured, no wait not even that. If I wanted to be tortured I'd contact Spike or maybe even Faith depending on which had lost their sanity at the time.

I shook my head and threw the letter in the bin on the way to the fridge for my morning cup of pigs' blood.

** FLARIE'S POV **

I woke to my mother calling me to wake up since it was way past midday and I kind of have a reputation of sleeping in till late.

"I'm up mother!" I called as I sat up in bed, unbraiding my platinum blonde hair from its plait.

I got up and went to my window to look out at the view when I saw an owl sat on my balcony with a letter in its beak.

I narrowed my eyes curiously as I took the letter from the owl and watched it fly away disappearing in the clouds above the Parisian skyline.

I put the letter down, took a shower and dressed before switching on my computer trying to ignore the letter. But curiosity got the better of me and I reluctantly picked it up as I sat at my desk, my computer wallpaper appearing.

I opened the letter and read it a few times before shaking my head with a grin…Who ever this girl or guy was they sure have a weird imagination.

"Flaire your lunch is getting cold." Came my mother's voice as I looked over the letter for the ninth time.

"Yeah I'm coming mot'er." I said screwing the letter up and throwing it away before turning off my computer screen and going into the kitchen for my lunch/breakfast.

** Starfire's and Raven's POV **

"STARFIRE! IF YOU TOUCHED MY POETRY BOOK I SWEAR YOUR BOYFRIEND BETTER BE AROUND TO PROTECT YOU!" Raven yelled to the top of her lungs, also in the process smashing a lot of innocent cups.

Starfire flew to the top of the tower. "Just remember, tell the truth and perhaps things will be as better, tell her violence is never the solution to arguments…" Starfire told herself as she neared herself to the edge.

A huge black Raven appeared on top of the roof with a whirlwind of black wind, Raven appeared in the mists of the wind. Starfire started top gulp a little bit, the more she drew nearer, the more Starfire started to feel like her little pet worm Silkie.

"Friend Raven… our senses must come to us! We must remember, Violence is not always the solution to our arguments! Tee…hee…" Starfire started to float away from her. Luckily for Starfire, Robin, the captain of the Teen Titans, also Starfire's boyfriend came in and interfered.

"What is going on here?" Robin came between the two girls. "Ask your girlfriend over there! SHE TOOK MY BOOK!" Raven said causing a miniature tidal wave in the river below the tower. "I DID NO SUCH THING! Our little green friend was going to donate the book to charity!" Starfire said telling the truth.

"Well I heard otherwise from Beast Boy… unless…" Raven and Starfire looked at each other. "BEAST BOY!" The two yelled in unison. Robin looked at Starfire and Raven in confusion. "What's going on?" Robin asked. "Its okay, I am just going to kick the butt." Starfire said giving Robin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven said making another quick portal to the living room. "BEAST BOY!" Starfire said with her hair blowing from her starbolt's she created with her anger. "Tee…hee… fine day don't ya think-EEK!" Beastboy was grabbed with Raven's telekinetic powers.

"You lied to me Beastboy…" Raven said angrily. "You used me to get yourself out of harm's way…" Starfire said creating a huge barrier around herself, soon going to use it as a weapon. "I CAN EXPLAIN!" Beastboy said defending himself. "Oh please do… I'm dying to hear your story…" Raven said in her cold voice.

"Well actually I can't explain but I'm SO SORRY DON'T KILL ME OR MY VIDEO GAMES!" Beastboy pleased. Starfire's eyes started to narrow like little slits. "Oh green friend… do not worry… it is not you or your precious electronic devices that shall pay… it's-""MAIL TIME Y'ALL!" Cyborg saved Beastboy.

Beastboy started to feel relieved. "Oh well! I best should be going!" "You know… we should do this again sometime… It would be real fun!" Starfire said with an evil smile.

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Raven walked into the living room. "You better watch your back…" Raven hissed at Beastboy. Starfire gave Beastboy her evil eyes and walked silently back to the kitchen, trying to be happy again. "Well dear friends… what kind of mail from a fan have we have been given today?"

The rest of the Titans stared at Starfire. _'What the hell is that girl on about…' _Raven thought as she picked up an envelope. Funny thing was, Starfire was picking up the same looking envelope as well. As raven opened the letter, her eyebrow raised an arch.

To Raven Roth

CONGRATULATIONS! 

This is your chance to be on television!  
You have been selected to participate in what's going to be the biggest event of the year.

After careful consideration we have decided you would be a perfect addition to our cast. You and seven others are to join us at a secret location that only the "Big Guy" knows about in two days so be ready because there will be no warning of when you will be transported to the set.

If you are interested there is no need to reply to this letter. If you are not interested please tell the owl to stay as soon as you open this letter so you can respond.

Big Brother

P.S: You will be participating in a new and improved Big Brother Show. I thought of should inform you of this fact if you hadn't already guessed.

"What kind of a freak knows my last name…" Raven said as she screwed up the letter.

Meanwhile with Starfire, she two had an encounter with that letter. Although her emotions were not exactly as joyous as she planned.

To Kori Anders aka Starfire

CONGRATULATIONS! 

This is your chance to be on television!  
You have been selected to participate in what's going to be the biggest event of the year.

After careful consideration we have decided you would be a perfect addition to our cast. You and seven others are to join us at a secret location that only the "Big Guy" knows about in two days so be ready because there will be no warning of when you will be transported to the set.

If you are interested there is no need to reply to this letter. If you are not interested please tell the owl to stay as soon as you open this letter so you can respond.

Big Brother

P.S: You will be participating in a new and improved Big Brother Show. I thought of should inform you of this fact if you hadn't already guessed.

A tear slipped Starfire's as she read the letter. "Perhaps they are doing the talk of trash…" Starfire said as she chucked it in the rubbish. "I need to get my mind of this…" Starfire said as she sat on the table weeping. "Hey Star…" Robin said putting his arm around her should.

'_This was great, a good way to keep my mind off that dreadful letter, to spend time with the one I love…'_


End file.
